


Their Fireheart

by Kshroye



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshroye/pseuds/Kshroye
Summary: Before the Gods plans can be put into action - Mala gives her heir a chance to change her fate. Aelin finds herself crossing worlds and discovering a court who will shake the foundations of the universe.Set during HOF and at the end of ACOTAR, this fic explores an early crossover between our favorite faePlease note, this a reverse harem story that does not follow the plot of the original books. All characters and worlds belong to Sarah J. Maas.
Relationships: Aelin & Azriel, Aelin & Cassian, Aelin & Rhysand, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

Centered around a large table, the inner circle of the night court laughed and drank, happy to be reunited after 50 years of terror.

**Rhysand**

Looking around at my court, my inner circle, my family, I could not stop the warmth flowing from my chest. It was over. The years spent as Amarantha’s whore were done with. It had taken decades to determine a plan but the look on that bitches face once she realized I had connived my way free of her trap was worth every second of distance from my family. The struggle is not over, but I will gladly take this brief respite to prepare for the upcoming conflict with Hybern.

A flash of power disrupted the peace and the whole room froze. Another came accompanied by a flash of light. Next thing we knew a body fell out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the room.

We all felt the pulsing power - stronger than I had ever dreamed an individual could be. Cautiously, my inner circle rose and peered down at the person who appeared from thin air. My breath caught in my throat. It was a girl, a woman - if barely. Her long golden hair spread around her face as if a halo. Her face was a masterpiece, sharp cheekbones and luscious lips, with strong eyebrows that framed gorgeously long eyelashes. I had never dreamed of this level of perfection. Even unconscious, this female was the most divine being I had ever seen.

It was only after a moment of taking in herbeautiful nature that I realized - she was human. Not only was she human, but looking at her bare form, I could see she had suffered. Scars marred almost every inch of her figure. She has been through literal hell. My gut clenched at the thought of what she might have gone through at such a young age.

Mor gasped “What in the hells. Who is she?”

My teeth clenched.

Azriel, as the only one with his wits about him, took off his shirt to hide her naked form from our eyes. He picked her up and said, “I will take her to my rooms, we need to call for a healer.”

All of us lifted our eyebrows at his statement. Azriel. _Azriel_ , who barely spoke to anyone outside our circle was willing to vouch and care for this unknown female?

**Azriel**

I don’t know what came over me, but looking at this gorgeous creature who had clearly seen the worst of this world - I felt a strange protective instinct surge to life. I could feel the shock from my family but I ignored it in favor of looking over this creature. I could tell she was strong. I had this roaring instinct that we had been through similar hells. As nonsensical as it may be, every part of me surged forward at the thought of protecting her.

Rhysand seemed to shake out of his thoughts and agreed with me, saying in a slightly strangled voice, “Yes. Take her to your rooms. I will call Magda.”

Nodding my head in acceptance, I quickly brought her to my bed, laying her down gently. She shuddered - as if sensing she was somewhere unfamiliar, and then quieted. Asleep as she was, she looked nearly angelic. That stunning blonde hair gave her an innocence that I could not help but feel was contrived by my own thoughts. No, this girl was not innocent. The scars on her young body were more than enough to tell me that she had seen her own version of hell - and although I did not know her I could only hope my thoughts were worse than reality. Even so, every inch of me burned to destroy those that had marked and wronged her.

**Amren**

Tonight was full of surprises. Though no one spoke of it, that girl had power that only the gods should have access to. And yet she was human?

My thoughts turned obsessively. Both Azriel and Rhysand had strange reactions to the stranger, and if I were being honest, Cassian’s silence was unnerving.

It had been thousands of years since I felt the weight of the eyes that I felt tonight, and I could not determine if it were a good or bad omen that it returned.

**Rhysand**

A few hours later Magda returned from looking over the stranger. I felt as though I was on pins and needles the entire time. My reaction confused me, I did not know this girl, and my concerns were typically held only for my family. But when the healer walked down the stairs I could not halt the desperation I felt towards knowing her condition.

“How is she?” I nearly growled.

Magda looked up sharply, concern evident in her eyes. “She is resting,” she said. “She has no current injuries, but it is clear that life has not been easy on her. It is likely that she was severely tortured for many years. I could not access her mind, but it would not surprise me if there is not much of it left.”

I felt a growl rise in my throat. I uttered out, “What do you mean?”

She sadly stated, “That girl has seen horrors none of us can fathom. If she is able to function at all it will be a miracle. I do not know when, if ever, she will awake. Call for me if you have further need my lord.”

With that ominous statement she left, and I motioned for the rest of my court to get some rest. Thoughts of the girl and what she had survived flit through my head the whole night.

**Aelin**

I jolted upright, realizing within moments that I was in an unfamiliar place. Racking my brains, the last thing I remembered was attempting to speak with Nehemiah through a wryd portal. Rowan had done his due diligence in informing me I was nothing to him. Less than nothing. I was a job for his queen who held his devotion, and I should not presume anything more. I was nothing and no one to everyone.

I cringed, thinking about our last conversation. I finally thought I had found some common ground with the fae but as soon as I thought he was opening up - he shut me down viciously. He was right of course, I was nothing. I was a coward who had left her kingdom in ruins and the only reason I wasn’t running again was because of my vow to my friend. My friend who was dead because of me. And yet, I thought that he knew more of me, felt more. After learning about my time in Endovier and discovering we were carranam, I had thought he opened up, that he understood me at least an inkling. But as always I was a fool. All I had wanted was to see Nehemiah, to ensure I was on the correct path before I broke entirely, and then I felt the winds of worlds rushing past - before I landed with a crash in somewhere new.

I looked around the luxurious bedroom and grinned ferally when I saw daggers mounted on the wall. Wherever I was the occupants were either stupid or had no idea who I was - either worked for me. I grabbed the daggers and peered into the hallway. There was no movement but the distant sounds of camaraderie and breakfast. I slowly crept down to meet my keepers.

As I walked through the townhouse I noted that it felt like a home, not a dungeon or castle - it wasn’t pretentious at all. I passed one family portrait of a fae male with striking violet eyes, a female who looked fae but with wings reminiscent of the ilken, though they were somehow less brutal, and a young babe with the same eyes as his father. At least I knew this was no human stronghold. Not that I feared the fae, Rowan had cured me of that predilection. My chest spasmed at the thought of my cruel trainer, but I shot down my worthless thoughts in an instant. I knew he thought of me as none other than an annoying pest, so why my chest felt an ache at his absence I had no idea. It certainly wasn’t returned.

**Rowan**

I had spent the whole night flying in my hawk form after that conversation with Aelin. Aelin who was meant to be nothing but a Demi fae to train. Who had become everything but could never know. For I was still blood sworn to Maeve.

Still, my chest hurt to think of what I said to her, when she opened up and shared that she used to be afraid of her power but was thankful to have me, someone who understood, who was her equal and who wouldn’t abandon her. And I brutally told her she was nothing to me - nothing but a job my queen had assigned to me, and that she would always be nothing to me even if she ever stopped being a coward and returned to save her own kingdom. It hurt my soul to say the words but gods - her eyes. Her eyes after my statement nearly ripped my heart from my body. The fire that typically burned bright and had been growing stronger was extinguished to barely an ember. I had to shift then and there to stop myself from spilling the truth and begging for forgiveness.

Now, hours after the confrontation I had to find her, to find some way to explain why we had to keep our distance. I knocked on the door gently. I should have known that having her stay in my room was going to cause a problem - but after Beltane and seeing her scars from Endovier I felt as though I would go feral if I didn’t keep her close. With no answer I knocked harder. My pulse beat rapidly in my chest as I tried to rationalize a reason for her non response. Finally I ripped open the door - only to have the air ripped right out of my lungs.

She was gone.

**Aelin**

I walked down the stairs to a scene that screamed family. Three fae males, with wings, and two females, one fae and another that radiated ancient power, sat around a table for breakfast -the whole atmosphere jovial and bright. I slowly inched my way towards the group before I saw one of the males breathe deeply, and his eyes snapped to me. The blond female - the fae - rose gracefully from her seat in an attempt to greet me. The others rose quickly after. Cataloging thescene in seconds, I did what I always did - improvised.

The male closest to me - a huge, brash individual with a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble - was my closest target. Before anyone could do much as speak I lashed out. My legs knocked out the males and I caught his neck before he could so much as blink. In the next second I had two blades threatening him, one to his neck and the other to his groin.

Blinking slowly towards the rest of the group I calmly stated, “If you want your friend to live you will tell me who you are and where I am.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Rhysand**

I blinked, taking in the scene before me. Cassian, the general of my armies, the male that not even I could best without magic, had been incapacitated by a human female in less than a minute. Gathering my wits about me I glared at the female.

When my gaze meet hers I stuttered. She had me stunned whilst asleep but awake? Awake she was a goddess. Turquoise eyes rimmed with gold met mine, the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen, while still being full to the brim with danger. Narrowing my eyes I purred, “How about you let my general go and we can discuss things calmly?” I gently reached out my tendrils into her mind when suddenly I was met by a wall of blazing fire, stronger than any I had ever encountered. Quick as a whip she launched a third dagger, from where I have no idea, at me, where it imbedded in my chair just a hairs breadth from my head.

Eyes full of cold rage, she calmly stated “Please do stay out of my head unless you want to lose yours.”

Shocked I asked “How are you shielding your mind from me? You’re human.”

Rage dissipated, she laughed, “Am I? I hadn’t realized.”

Frustrated, I repeated “How about you let my general go, and I promise I will not try to enter your mind.”

She quirked her head to the side, mischief gleaming in her gaze. “General?” she asked. “This one can’t be more than a puppy with how easily I brought him down.”

The gall on this girl. I calmly stated “Nevertheless he is my general, and we will have issues if you harm him further.”

Her eyes narrowed. I saw a brutal intelligence gleaming in her gaze. “Why would I release my only form of leverage?” She asked, head tilting to the side.

“I promise you we are not seeking to hurt you - merely to understand your presence here.” I stated, as calmly as could be expected.

Her eyes narrowed, and then ran over me and all of my court. I could sense the machinations behind her eyes before she said, “Well I don’t suppose you pose much of a threat to me anyway.” And released my general.

Cassian staggered back a few steps before his eyes met mine and we shared the same look of absolute shock - who was this girl and how had she determined we were not a threat?

**Mor**

I blinked repeatedly in shock. This human female - clad in only a nightgown - had not only overpowered Cassian and kept a fae out of her mind but had verbally dominated Rhys to the point of shock. Looking over her again my shock reverberated as all I could see was a brutally gorgeous female who looked almost fragile until you stared into her eyes. It was in her eyes that you could see her brutal intelligence and a glimpse at her horrifying history. While last night her scars had spoken of horror, today she wore them proudly, as armor.

I grasped at Cassian as he rebounded from her hold, gasping for breathe. I narrowed my eyes at her as she sat comfortably at the table, the delicate nightgown molding to her generous curves even as it exposed her horrific scars

She hummed to herself as she evaluated both the scene and her garments. “Who dressed me?” She asked without breaking eye contact with Rhysand.

Cringing internally, I raised my hand. “I did,” I calmly stated.

Expecting a storm of fire, she merely raised one eyebrow in my direction. “Exquisite taste, I look nearly edible.” She purred.

**Cassian**

Still gasping in shock I could only stare at the miraculous female who had bested me. I should feel shame at how easily she had gained control of the situation - and yet...there was a fire in her that brought forth something in me. I stared at her as Rhys gasped out “Who are you and what do you want with the night court?”

She raised a singular eyebrow and questioned, “Who are you to ask who I am?”

Rhys became visibly irritated and stated with a growl “I and the high lord of the night court and you will answer my questions.”

The whole room became silent as the girl laughed - laughed, at his statement. Smirking, she said, “Surely with your arrogance you are more than a lord?” The entire room halted at her audacity.

She leaned forward.

“Listen here, lord, you will tell me where I am and why you thought to capture me, and perhaps I will show you mercy.” She stated.

Exchanging glances with my court, I wondered who the fuck had burst into our borders. Although I should find her attitude disrespectful and insulting, I could not help the excitement that bubbled when hearing her absolutely indifference for our leader. I’m sure it had nothing to do with the absolute exquisite packaging of this female.

**Rhysand**

I narrowed my eyes at the girl. She may be stunning but there is no reality in which she could presume to have more power than me. “Have you no respect for your betters, girl? I took you into my borders and cared for you - and you return my kindness with belligerence? I would have care for who you are speaking.”

She snorted. “Trust me, my lord (which she said with irreverent sarcasm) you should have more care with who you are speaking, unless you wish to anger the gods.”

The gods? I glance quickly at Amren - who has gone paler than I have ever seen her.

**Amren**

This chit things to bring up the gods?? How dare she?? Although part of me feels a reverberation within her presence at some knowledge from a millennia ago. Following that statement she turns her unearthly eyes to me.

“Don’t think I didn’t recognize you Diana / you absolute BITCH.”

And suddenly, recognition flared through me, along with absolute astonishment.


	3. Chapter Three

**Rhysand**

In the next moment she had leapt over the table, ignoring the cries of shock from the group, and had a dagger to Amren’s throat. The room seemed to grow impossibly warmer as she growled softly, “Your sister harassing me in my home wasn’t enough? You had to transfer me here to have a go at me?”

Bewildered I reached out to Amren with my mind. _What is she talking about?_

_She is talking about what was set into motion long ago - yet if she is here...I need to do some research. But Rhysand this girl is important, we must do what we can to protect and aide her._

Softly she said something to the girl that had her tensing, and then relaxing her grip. She settled back in her chair and smirked. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, how about we start with introductions?” She said with a broad and challenging grin.

I looked to Amren, who nodded once. Well then. I turned back to the stunning female, who has already fascinated me more than any being I had ever met. Anyone else who spoke to me in such a manner would have been misted - and yet part of me hungers for her challenge.

“As I stated, I am Rhysand, high lord of the night court. This is my second Amren,” at that the girl snorted. Narrowing my eyes I continued. “Mor, my third in command, and Cassian, the general of my armies. And you are?”

Ignoring me, she turned to the corner beside her and said “And you shadow-boy? If you are going to attempt to hide from me the least you can do isintroduce yourself.” I blinked.

**Azriel**

I stood next to the female, trying to make sense of this bewildering creature. For someone who looked so delicate and harmless whilst asleep, she held no fear in her tiny body - challenging those who the rest of the courts were terrified of. When she addressed me I jolted. How had she known I was here? Not even the most aware of fae could find me when I was within my shadows and yet this mere human had called them a mere attempt to hide from her?

I stepped forward, ignoring the shock and awe on my family’s faces. “I am Azriel, shadow singer and spymaster,” I spoke gruffly.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She winked at me - winked - and said, “You should stay out of the shadows more often and stop trying to hide that pretty face.” My heart lurched in my chest and I felt blood rushing to my face. No one had been so brazen with me in centuries.

She turned back towards Rhysand. “Well, I suppose if you must interrogate me, would it be too much to trouble you for some food?”

For some reason the idea of her being hungry or in need jolted me out of my thoughts. “You are hungry?”

She nodded, rolling her eyes, “I supposed being dumped in a strange place - naked apparently - does wonders to work up an appetite.”

With a wave of his hand Rhysand brought back the breakfast spread that had dispersed when she first attacked Cassian. She nodded her head at him and began to fill her plate.

Hesitating for a moment she paused as if to sniff her plate, and glanced up. “I suppose I won’t insult you and ask if it is poisoned - after all I’m much too fascinating at this point aren’t I?” And promptly dug in.

**Rhysand**

As I stared down the tiny female, I could not help but be impressed. Here she sat, not only as a human among fae, but surrounded by some of the strongest fae in all of Prythian and she was not intimidated one bit. However I could not let that get in the way of my need for answers.

I asked her, “And now I believe it is customary for your to offer your name?”

She smirked and asked, “Which one?” Blinking twice at what seemed to be the wheels turning in her head - although why her name would need that much thought I had no idea - she finally said, “You can call me Celeana Sardathion.”

Amren scoffed at Celeana, who narrowed her eyes in return. Confused I glanced at Amren who merely shook her head.

Turning back to Celeana, I see her frowning. “Well, we must be a far way from Eirlea if none of you are shaking in your boots,” she said, almost thoughtfully. Eirlea? I thought, confused. Glancing around I saw the rest of my circle were unfamiliar with the name - except for Amren, who looked almost shaken?

Cassian barked out, breaking his silence, “What is that supposed to mean? Why would a simple human name scare us?”

She smiled cruelly, “Let’s just say back home that name is a tad...infamous.”

Cassian scoffed, “I doubt whatever infamy you held in the human realm would carry over into the fae.”

Her eyes glinted dangerously, “Oh? Are you forgetting I had the general of the night court pinned in under a minute?”

Gritting his teeth, he said, “You caught me off guard - it won’t happen again.”

Eyes sparkling, Celeana purred, “Care to make a wager on that? If you can best me in a one on one fight, I’ll answer all the questions you have without a fight.”

Cassian narrowed his eye then turned to me. Tilting my head I asked, “And he would be able to use all of the skills at his disposal?” She nodded. “And if you win?”

Lips tilted up she said, “You grant me access to all resources in your court to help me get home.” Mind turning, I thought over her proposition. Her request seemed fair, if unlikely that she would win. Clearly she had some skill, but with access to weapons and his siphons, there was no way she could beat Cassian. That, and the thought of unraveling the mysteries of the female before me had me nodding. “And what will you need to prepare?”

She smirked, “Give me training clothes and access to weapons and we can get this over with right now.”

The arrogance on this girl was absurd. She had been unconscious barely hours before and yet she had no hesitation - there was not a doubt swimming in those beautifully clever eyes. It would be interesting indeed to see how she reacted to failure.

I nodded my agreement, “Deal.”

A slight gasp escaped from her rosy lips as an intricately detailed tattoo appeared cover her forearm. I felt the matching tattoo appear on myself.

Narrowed eyes looked up at me and I smirked, pleased to have surprised this seemingly unshakable female, “It is customary in my court for bargains to be marked on the flesh.” Although I kept my calm facade, something in my chest stuttered at the bond now linking me to the human girl.

Cassian smirked at her, “Well, shall we? I wouldn’t want to delay the inevitable.”

Celeana chuckled darkly and said, “No, I don’t suppose you would.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Rowan**

She’s gone.

Aelin is gone.

The only evidence of her disappearance are the strange markings on the floor of her room. I can smell that she was here and then her scent just - vanishes.

My breath comes in stuttering gasps. I cannot even begin to understand my reaction to this fact and yet I know that I must get her back. I try to tell my self that it is for my queen and yet I know it is purely for my own selfish needs.

I have torn apart the entire room and am on my knees begging for breathe before I hear the otherworldly voice and feel a godlike presence - the air crackling like on fire.

_Do you wish for a chance with Aelin?_

Yes yes yes everything in my self aches for her.

_A chance with the fire bringer?_

I am shaking so badly all I can do is nod viciously.

_A chance with your mate?_

My head goes silent. I had not thought - not processed. But Lyria?

_Nothing but a facade...._

Although I shake and tremble I know that I am nothing - am no one without Aelin. Without another thought I nod my head. Yes. Anything. Bring me to my fire heart.

_Be prepared Prince Rowan...for you will not be fighting for her alone_

I snarled at the thought of another male attempting to claim Aelin. Without another thought I feel myself being whisked away - and through the heart stopping sensation, I feel the blood oath fade away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Aelin**

Wearing a firm fitted leather training suit - Illyrian fighting leathers, Mor had explained - I quickly catalogued the training area before me. Cassian had already chosen two curving swords from the collection and was swinging them agilely, while several red gems glinted on his person. The entire group - or inner circle as I was told, stand to the side of the training ring, looking on with interest. Calmly I stalk to the weapons and choose two swords of my own, along with several daggers that fit neatly on my person. I feel interest spark through my new tattoo and turn my head slightly to find Rhysand looking me over with a calculating gleam in his eyes. Interesting. No doubt this male was stunning - as were all the males in this strange place. Those violet eyes burned with an intensity that did not match his aristocratic features and air. Azriel’s fine, almost delicate features peeked out from behind slight shadows that almost automatically seemed to shield him. Although the thought that they would fool me is laughable. I had grown quite familiar with the darkness throughout my time at Endovier - they could hide nothing from me now.

Glancing over at my opponent I couldn’t help but think he was the most roughly hewn of the males, and yet there was an intensity - a feral quality that appealed to me. It almost reminded me of Ro- but no. I would not think of him. Especially when he clearly was not thinking of me. Shaking myself free of my thoughts, I advanced into the ring, standing casually in a loose fighting stance.

Cassian smirks, “Ready to lose, little girl?"

I laugh at him, “Are you? I haven’t been a little girl in a long time.”

With that final statement I launched myself at him. I caught the surprise in his eyes as he narrowly avoided my sweeping blow, whirling to the side. In response he thrust out at my legs with his blades, which I easily jumped over to avoid. As we traded blows, I observed his fighting style. He was good, there was no doubt. If I had not spent the last several months training in all arts of fae warfare, and the rest of my life being honed into a weapon of mass destruction, he may have been my match. As it was, I was having the most fun I had for months. I could sense Cassian surprise as I deftly avoided his blows, but I could sense he was still holding back. Wanting to feel the full brunt of his skill, I quickly pulled one of the throwing daggers, sending it careening towards his face in the blink of an eye. I wasn’t dumb - I made sure to aim so it would only graze his cheek - drawing first blood.

I saw the incredulity in his eyes and then he became incensed. He began lashing out with his red magic, seemly controlling it from the gleaming red stones. The quick strikes and magically formed weapons reminded me of training against the wards at Mistward - excellent practice. I let this go on for a few more moments as I deftly defended against and avoided his attacks. I saw sweat begin to glisten on his brow and decided to end this charade. Jumping off a shield he had attempted to use to get me off balance I flipped over his head and quick as an asp had my sword against his neck and a small dagger against his favorite part. Baring my teeth in a semblance of a grin, I stated, “Yield.”

Cassian struggled for a moment, attempting to find any weakness in my hold. Finally accepting defeat, he sighed “I yield.” Stepping back, I grinned out at the rest of my spectators - who were looking on in absolute shock. The incredulity in their gazes made me let out a hoarse chuckle. Raising my eyebrows I asked the group, “Surprised?”

**Rhysand**

It was all I could do to not let my jaw drop to the floor in utter shock. This tiny, delicate looking human female had defeated Cassian - again. She had looked like a whirlwind of death and destruction and yet I could sense that she was not fatigued. She had made defeating the strongest warrior in Prythian look easy. Glancing around at the other members of my inner circle I saw my shock and awe reflected in all their gazes - except for Amren who looked as those the battle had confirmed something.

Opening up my mind, Mor asked _What in all the hells just happened. Did Cassian let her win?_

With unusual sobriety Cassian stated _No. She actually bested me. I wouldn’t have believed it if it didn’t just happen but - I couldn’t get past her defenses. She wasn’t even straining her skills._

Mor stuttered out, _Well what do we do now?_

 _We honor the deal_ , I said as calmly as I could manage.

“Well, that was fun,” said Celeana. Her eyes glittered with excitement. Looking over at her I felt my breath catch in my throat. In that moment she looked like an ethereal warrior goddess, and was the most divine sight I had ever seen.

Azriel, to everyone’s surprise, asked the girl “Who taught you to fight like that?”

Quirking her lips, she replied “Many people. The King of Assassins, the Mute Master of the Silent Assassins, Captain of the Royal Guard of Adarlan and the most powerful fae male of my world - to name a few.”

After that bomb, the inner circle reacted immediately, talking over one and other.

Mor gaped “You’re an assassin?”

Cassian sputtered “But Rhys is the most powerful fae male.”

Azriel asked, shocked “How old are you?”

Narrowing my eyes I demanded “What do you mean your world?”

Smirking, she said, “As you are now held by our deal I can share a few things. But if you tell anyone this without my knowledge and consent I will show you why I was the most feared assassin in my realm.” She threatened with narrowed eyes. Holding up her hand she ticked her fingers as she answered all of our questions. “Yes, I was an assassin. I clearly stated the most powerful fae male in my world, although if he would beat Rhysand is up for debate. I am 19, and if it wasn’t already obvious I am not from your world. That is why I will need assistance to return.”

Although she shared many shocking truths, the one that I clung to the most was that she was only 19. 19 and able to beat my general without breaking a sweat. What had she endured in her short life to be able to fight like that? And to be able to verbally hold her own among centuries old fae was a feat of itself.

As we all stood there absorbing what Celeana had told us, Amren burst into laughter. “The gods certainly knew what they were doing when they picked you, Firebringer,” she cackled. Celeana narrowed her eyes at the vicious female, clearly recognizing the title. “Don’t worry I am not a part of their schemes, but I still hear whispers of your realm.” Turning to us she stated “Celeana” - saying her name almost mockingly - “states the truth. She is not of this realm or this world, but a world I once inhabited. Similar yet not the same as ours, As I’m sure you will learn.” She winked at Celeana, who shockingly just rolled her eyes. I was learning to expect the unexpected with her. Amren continued “I must go and do some research, but Celeana dear how about you share with the class a bit more of how you ended up here?”

Celeana snarked back “Oh bite me bitch.” The rest of us froze, but Amren just laughed louder and walked away, saying over her shoulder “perhaps another time, Firebringer.”

I could not remember a time when anyone had spoken to Amren with such disrespect and disregard and never could I have imagined her light hearted response. Expect the unexpected, indeed.

**Aelin**

Glancing around at the group, I found them all in a stunned silence. Chuckling to myself I watched as they took in Amren/Diana’s retreat with wide eyes. That ought to teach them to think of humans as weak and fragile. Speaking of, I quietly catalogued my magic. I could feel it beneath the veil separating me from my fae side, ready and within reach. However as I looked further I felt as though my well had deepened, as if my journey through worlds it had somehow leveled up. Great, that will be fun when I have the chance to shift.

Sighing I turned to walk out, saying over my shoulder “Come along then, if I am to reveal more truths I will be doing it while eating a chocolate hazelnut cake.” Stopping in my tracks I gasped as a sudden thought came to mind “You do have that here don’t you?”

Chuckling without seeming to, Cassian said slung his arm over my shoulder “Yes little warrior, we do. Let’s go ply you with treats so you can drop more bombshells.”

I narrowed my eyes and him as he chuckled “Watch who you are calling little. Don’t forget I’ve bested you twice this morning.” Grinning when that wiped the smile off of his face.

“Yes,” he said “I would like to learn more about how you did that as well.”

I smiled and winked, “Wouldn’t you all.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Tamlin**

Sitting in the Manor at the Spring court, I mulled over recent events. Growling internally that Rhysand had been the one to end Amarantha’s reign. The hate I feel for that male only seems to grow as time passes. Ruminating over that - I begin to smile, perhaps it is time to do something about our little rivalry.

Suddenly I feel a flash of power as something crashes through my wards. Scrambling to my feet I yell for Lucien as I race to the gardens - where I felt the intrusion. Groaning on the ground is a large high fae male, with bright silver hair and a striking tattoo curling around the side of his face. He looks like a warrior, and I can sense an immense amount of power, potentially more than even Rhysand. Distracted by my conniving thoughts at what that could mean for me, I almost flinch as his sharp emerald eyes snapped to me.

“Who are you?” I demanded. He stood, taking stock of his situation. When I received no response, I glared at him, saying, “I am the High Lord of the Spring Court, you will tell me who you are and why you are here!”

I gasped as he narrowed his eyes and my breath seized in my throat. He had cut off my access to air! He growled, low and feral, “No, you will tell me. Where is Aelin?”

I fell to my knees, gasping for air as I stuttered “I don’t know who Aelin is.”

“Useless,” he muttered. Turning and walking away as he cut off my air supply and I passed out.

**Azriel**

The inner circle was seated in a lounge area of the house of wind, while Celeana happily demolished half of a hazelnut chocolate cake. I had never been so fascinated by someone outside of my family before. At first glance she was a beautiful, delicate female with a lust for life - and clearly sweets. But she had a fire in her that was obvious through her snark, arrogance and fighting prowess. One glance at her scarred body showed that she had clearly experienced hell - which made her fire all the more admirable. I wondered if that was where the title that Amren called her came from - Firebringer.

As if reading my mind, Rhysand asked her “What does that name mean, Firebringer?”

Instantly her eyes shuttered, and she laughed darkly. “Let’s not start with the heavy stuff shall we?” Why would a title be heavy? This girl was truly a puzzle, and I was looking forward to putting together the pieces.

Rhysand blinked in surprise, but nodded. “Alright,” he stated, “How did you end up in our world?”

Celeana sighed, rubbing her temples. “I am not sure,” she said. “One second I was attempting to reach my friend through a wyrd portal, and the next thing I knew I was sucked into the portal and woke up in his bed.” She motioned to me and I jolted - surprised.

“What makes you think the bedroom was mine?” I asked carefully. I wasn’t sure how she could have figured it out, she didn’t have the superior senses of the fae. I was also surprisingly curious about what she thought of being placed in my rooms.

She gave me a look and stated “Your daggers were the ones I used to attack puppy over here,” motioning to Cassian. “Really you all must think I am quite dense.”

Rhysand frowned, “What is a wyrd portal?”

Aelin explained “A wyrd portal is a portal used to speak with other realms and realities through wyrd marks, which before you ask are a neutral language of magic that can be used for various purposes. Although throughout history they have typically been associated with dark magic.”

My eyebrows rose. A form of magic that humans could use, and had somehow transported Celeana here? Neither me or my shadows had heard of humans using magic of any form. A thought occurred to me and I spoke up “If you were not attempting to communicate with someone in this realm, which realm were you attempting to reach.”

Celeana looked down uncomfortably, and went she looked up I saw a depth of grief and pain in her eyes that was heart wrenchingly familiar. “I was attempting to contact a friend who...who has died.” She steeled herself. “I needed some confirmation on the path that I was on.”

Cassian blurted out “What kind of confirmation could an assassin need that would make you take a risk like that?”

Celeana’s eyes shuttered and she laughed hollowly. “Not the kind the gods deemed important it seems, since the idiots decided to send me here instead.”

Mor questioned her lightly, “Why do you speak as though the gods have interference in your life? Don’t they typically stay out of mortal business?”

Celeana looked up brokenly and quietly stated, “If only that were true.”

We all met each other’s gazes questioningly. Who could this girl be to have captured the attention of the gods? And to look so broken up over it. Their attention clearly could not mean anything good. Watching Celeana, who in the short time I had known her blazed with an inner fire seem so defeated had me roaring against my baser instincts. The primal part of me wanted nothing more than to pick her up and keep her safe and protected, while destroying anything and everything that might threaten her. I glanced over at Rhys who was watching me. He quirked an eyebrow in understanding as if to say “You too?”

**Mor**

I glanced around the room at the three males - my three brothers - all watching Celeana with an avid, almost feral interest. Good lord. We had just gotten Rhys back from that whore and now there was this to deal with? I had never seen all three of them even look at the same girl, let alone with this primal intensity. And a girl who was looking to return to another world nonetheless. But I could feel a truth pulsing in the air, a truth that even I, the Morrigan, did not want to face. I had no idea what would come next, but I know it will shake this court, perhaps this world, to its very foundation. Even knowing this, I could not find it in myself to blame Celeana, or to even feel resentment towards her. She was being pulled by the strings of fate, or the gods, just as much as we were. Probably more.

Suddenly Azriel jolted, looking to Rhys who raised his eyebrows in concern. As they silently communicated Rhys turned towards Celeana and asked, “Celeana, do you know of anyone named Aelin?”

Guarded caution mixed with cunning overtook the girls eyes as she purred, “Why, who is asking?”

Rhys hesitated, looking around at each of us and continued. “Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court,” he all but spat, “just sent word to the other High Lords that a large fae male with silver hair and a face tattoo just broke into the wards around his manor - in a similar manner to how you broke through ours - and was demanding to know where Aelin was. Apparently he is quite dangerous and knocked Tamlin unconscious. Although that isn’t a great loss.” He grumbled almost under his breath.

Celeana froze. She blinked twice and then threw her head back and laughed brokenly. “So the Buzzard couldn’t let me be? He had to chase me across worlds just to remind me how worthless I am. Although it is probably another task from his beloved Maeve, that arrogant bitch.”

I could feel the tension rise in the room as the males tensed at how empty and broken Celeana sounded, by the cauldron even I wanted to tear into the person who had caused that level of pain. But there was also a sense of bewilderment. Just who was this male, and who was Aelin? Clearly Celeana knew her but if she wasn’t here then what could the girl do?

Cassian jumped in asking “What in the hells are you talking about little warrior? Do you know this male and this Aelin?”

Celeana grinned in a way that set my teeth on edge. “I suppose there is no harm in you knowing this with that idiot mouthing off across your lands,” she said sarcastically. “My name - my true name - is Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius, Queen of Terrasan, and that male is Rowan Whitethorn, strongest fae male of my world, my carranam, and all around pain in my ass.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Aelin**

As the rest of the court stared at me in utter bewilderment, Amren entered out of nowhere. Heads whipped to her when she said, “Well I certainly did not expect the truth to be revealed that quickly, Mala’s Heir.”

I snarled at her, “Do shut up Diana, I would be most appreciative if you stopped using those fucking titles before I have to gut you.”

She grinned viciously at me and I barred my teeth right back. Cassian jumped in, probably to spare him the trouble of attempting to tear us apart - not that he could mind you, he really was just like an overeager puppy. “You knew this whole time Amren?”

She sweetly (note not sweetly) said, “Well when the gods chosen walks through realms into our living room, I tend to listen to the grumblings of my siblings more closely.” She stated as if that explained everything, while everyone other than me looked utterly lost.

I sighed. Just what I needed, more problems. “I’ll explain what I can,” I said tiredly.

“You mean you’ll explain what you want,” crooned Amren. I snarled viciously at her, and watched the rest of the group pale, while she just laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes. “Amren, also known as Diana in my world, is one of the gods of my realm,” I explained as utter exhaustion hit. “Similar to how Amren is trapped in this realm, our gods are stuck, although with the lack of a physical presence,” I state, narrowing my eyes at the bitch. She smirked at me and gods damnit I kind of like her. “I won’t go into details but they want to return home, and have...chosen me to ensure that they do. They have manipulated certain aspects of my life - which Is why I know they’re the gods damned reason I am in this realm, Bumbling idiots that they are.” I rolled my eyes cursing the gods to high hell. Rubbing my temples I continued, “Prior to landing in your living room, I was training with Rowan, the fae male who is now apparently in this gods forsaken realm, in order to complete my task, and save my own gods damned kingdom,” I grumbled under my breath, too quite for even fae ears to catch. “So that is why Amren knew who I was.”

Cassian stared blankly at me, sputtering “But you said you were an assassin - fought like an assassin, and you’re also a queen?”

“Yes,” I stated blankly, refusing to share more information than necessary. I could see the gleam of mischief in Amren’s eyes and growled low at her, making her smirk widen. Cassian meanwhile, looked like I just told him that pigs could fly.

Rhys stared at me, calculating in that brilliant mind of his. His violet eyes shown with the various possibilities running through his brain. “That’s how you knew how to shield your mind from me,” he murmured. “You were taught by the fae.”

Azriel’s eyes narrowed on me, quietly demanding in his intensity, “Why did you lie about your name in the first place?”

“I didn’t lie,” I stated. “Celeana is one of many names, and in a way was my identity for longer than Aelin.”

His eyes narrowed further but before I could refuse to expand on that cryptic ass statement; Mor jumped in, asking softly “Aelin, if there are fae in your world, why would the gods have chosen you?” Hearing her words she amended, “Not that I mean any offense, you are clearly brilliant and fierce, but you are still human - and so young.”

Amren chuckled and began to speak, “That’s because Aelin here -“

I jumped in quickly, glaring at the impetuous bitch while she smirked back at me. “There are reasons, and although I think they are bullshit reasons, they are also not up for discussion.” Mor seemed to accept that as a response, but I could tell she wasn’t planning on leaving the topic alone for long.

**Rhysand**

I looked over the girl - the Queen, I amended in my head - as my mind catalogued all that she had told us. There was clearly more to the story but one look in her eyes informed me that we would not be getting any more information than that. I still wondered why a fae male, their most powerful male apparently, would take the time to train her, even as deadly as she has proven to be. Yes, aspects of this were not adding up, but the bargain that was already in place did not change. I had promised to help Aelin return home, and I would uphold that promise. Even if a rebellious part of me wanted to keep her here and never let her go. Imagining what having that fire in my life would bring.

I shook myself out of my reverie and opened my mind to my court. _At least the queen title explains her arrogance_

Cassian snorted, _and why she laughed at your title as High Lord._

I turned to glare at him. Although, he wasn’t wrong. Aelin must not understand what the title of High Lord entails - not that I believe that would stop her from laughing at me.

Mor seemed quietly introspective when she said, _I just don’t understand why the gods would place this burden on a young human female._

Amren snorted in the link, _Ah yes, the poor helpless human._

Narrowing my eyes at her, she let a cackle through the bond. Rolling my eyes I addressed Azriel. _Az, what do you think? Is she being truthful?_

Az hesitated. _She is. From what my shadows can tell she has not told a lie since she entered this realm, and yet I feel as though we have only a fraction of the story._

 _Perhaps meeting this Rowan will give us more insight. Although if he was responsible for the pain we felt earlier I am certain it will not be a pleasant meeting for him_ , I growled. Slightly surprised by the answered growls from my brothers. Although who was I to deny what was obvious. Aelin was beautiful, enthralling and wildly dangerous. It was clear that both my brothers felt the draw as well - but that was a conversation that would have to wait.

I spoke up, interrupting a rather terrifying stare down between Aelin and Amren and asked Aelin, “What would you like to do about Rowan’s presence? Since you are both of the same realm it may be, prudent to return you both together.” My heart clenched painfully at the thought, but I worked to ignore my urge to keep her here.

She rolled her eyes and said, “You are probably right. As much as I would love to leave the gods damned idiot to fumble around your realms, that would likely cause issues for both of us. Well, I suppose I will have to go collect him - any idea where he was last sighted?”

A warm feeling filled my gut at the thought of her disdain for the male, but ignoring it - or attempting to ignore it - I said, “He was last seen on the edge of the spring court, I can take you there now.”

“Might as well get it over with,” She grumbled. I tried to suppress my smile as she grasped my offered hand and I winnowed us to the outskirts of the spring court.

We landed and Aelin stumbled, I raised my eyebrow at the least graceful move I had seen her make. “What the fuck was that?” she stuttered.

I raised my eyebrow, “It’s called winnowing. Do the fae in your world not winnow?”

She snorted a laugh, “The vast majority do not, no.” Interesting. Before I could comment further I heard a loud war cry as a giant hawk flew rapidly towards us. Without a thought I erected a barrier of magic between us and the bird.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rowan**

Seething, I flew towards the male that appeared out of thin air with Aelin - with my mate. I had been circling overhead when they popped into existence like Fenrys did and I watched her stumble. Bellowing a fierce cry I dove towards them, eyes locked on the male who was a threat. Bright violet eyes locked on mine as I surged forward - painfully making contact with a strong magical barrier.

Refusing to let it get in my way, I shifted, drawing up my magic to attack the strange male when Aelin yelled “What in the name of Hellas do you think you are doing Buzzard?”

Growling and refusing to take my eyes of the male, I said softly to Aelin “Come here Aelin, and we can leave.” I snarled when he attempted to place himself between us, seeing her roll her eyes from the corner of my vision - refusing to be manhandled.

I could almost hear her raised eyebrow when she responded “Really buzzard, can we? Because from where I’m standing it looks like you are attempting to separate me from the assistance that I worked very hard at tricking him into!” At that the male spared a glance at Aelin with a playfully raised eyebrow and a twinkle of mischief. “Oh shove it, Rhys. After seeing me fight you knew damn well it was a trick.”

At that my mind blanked out with a white roar of rage. I snapped into the killing calm. I heard Aelin mumble, “Oh shit.” Before I advanced on the male snarling, “You attacked her?”

Suddenly Aelin jumped in front of him and I roared at having the target of my rage blocked, his arms tried to tug her behind him and I snarled louder, moving like a blur until she was pressed into my chest, and I was breathing in her scent. I erected a shield of ice and wind around us, growling low when I felt the male attempt to use his strange dark magic to break through my protections. As jasmine, lemon verbena and embers filled my senses and soothed my soul, I allowed myself to relax out of the killing calm. My nose was buried in her nape, mouthwateringly close to her pulse point when I realized she was speaking to me. “-the actual fuck buzzard. How in the hells did you even get here? Also your manners are more atrocious than I remembered because that is certainly NOT how you greet people.”

I pulled back enough to look into her mesmerizing eyes and stated as softly as I could, “You were gone, Aelin. You were gone and I had no idea where you went.”

She scoffed at that, “And I’m supposed to believe that mattered to you? I am aware exactly what I am to you, and what I am not.” I could see the hurt and pain in her gaze and tried to explain but she spoke over me. “Rowan this is Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court and my reluctant ally in this realm.” She winked at him and I had to shove down the growl building in my throat. “Rhys this is Prince Rowan Whitehorn; buzzard, trainer, carranam and fully fledged pain in my ass.” I cringed at that description, which was both accurate and wholly misinformed. I looked over at the male - at Rhysand - and had to stifle the urge to shove Aelin behind me. I fought the growl building in my throat as I observed the primal want and possessiveness he had in his eyes as he looked at Aelin - at my mate.

“You keep saying that word, carranam, what does it mean?” He asked as he glanced between us. His eyes gleamed with challenge when they met mine, and I longed to show him just how far I would go to protect and defend my bond with Aelin. Even better, to show him just how linked we were, even beyond the mate bond.

I grinned ferally, thrilled at the thought of putting this arrogant male in his place. “It is -“

“Neither here nor there at the moment.” Aelin interrupted fixing me with a glare that said do not say another word, you have already ruined enough of my secrets here. Turning back to Rhysand she asked “Are you able to winnow us both back? If we are going to rehash the day I think it would be more productive amongst the others.” He nodded and I raised my brow at his easy acceptance of her demands.Next thing I knew he grabbed my arm and we were in a lounge area surrounded by two fae males with large wings reminiscent of the Ilken, a fae female and another female presence whose scent made me want to snarl. I shoved Aelin behind me and took a defensive stance against the threats, growling low in warning. Half a second later she had shoved off of me with a half hearted snarl. Announcing with far too much giddiness “Well I suppose introductions are in order.”

**Cassian**

Today was truly the wildest day of my life. Aelin bursting in as she had left an imprint on my soul in fire that I don’t think would ever fully leave. Now she was here with the male from her realm - Rowan - filling him in on the days events. I narrowed my eyes at him, noting the pure possession and obsession in his gaze as he looked at Aelin as if she was his whole world, his entire reason for living. Not that I could blame him, the things I would do to keep even a piece of that female after only knowing her for a day - cauldron knew what I would be like in his shoes. And yet every time he attempted to get close to her she brushed him off. It was easy to see that he had hurt her in some way - but what? I observed the stiffness in her stance that hadn’t been present before his arrival and gritted my teeth. I heard a low snarl and my eyes snapped up to see him locked onto how I had been observing him and Aelin. I smirked, practically begging for a fight. Perhaps I couldn’t best Aelin, but if this male wanted to challenge me, I was more than willing to meet him blow for blow.

Mor cleared her throat, sensing both the tension and the exhaustion that was clear in Aelin’s stance. “Aelin, how about we find you some sweets and draw you a bath? I’m sure today was long enough for you. I will make sure Rowan has a place to rest and we can discuss further plans in the morning.”

Smiling the softest I had seen on her ethereal face, Aelin nodded. I was transfixed and I swore that I would do everything in my power to see that expression on her face again. Quickly glancing towards the other males in the room, I saw my thought echoed in each expression as she said quietly “That sounds perfect Mor, thank you.” Snapping her eyes to Rowan she spit out “Do try to play nice Buzzard, or I swear to the gods I will leave you here and you will never see your precious Maeve again.” As she proudly walked from the room Amren chuckled. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of their budding friendship. Glancing around at the male, I saw his face fall, looking like there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to run after Aelin.

Azriel’s sharp eyes picked up on the utter devastation on the males face as he asked, “Who is Maeve?”

**Azriel**

The males eyes snapped to mine, a snarl of warning building in his throat. However, a quick glance at the door Aelin exited out of had him shoving down his primal anger. Swallowing heavily, he said, “She is - was my Queen.”

Rhys quirked an eyebrow at that. “She was your Queen and yet you were charged with training another?”

Grimacing, the male explained “Maeve is Aelin’s aunt - far removed. Aelin needed information from her, but Maeve refused to assist her until she was able to pass my training.”

Cassian, eyebrows furrowed asked “Training for battle?” It did seem the most likely, and yet I sensed there was more.

Rowan simply shrugged “In a sense.”

Rhys grew more confused, “Why does Aelin seem to despise her, because she refused to aide her in her quest for this knowledge?”

Rowan shifted on his feet, which was a sign of great agitation in this warrior - I exchanged a glance with Rhys to note that. “In part... Maeve is ruthless and bloodthirsty. She acts for herself above all - in short she is the complete antithesis of Aelin, who is the most selfless, genuine and caring person I have known in over 300 years.”

Rhys, a glimmer of understanding in his eye, demanded softly “Yet you served Maeve - why?”

Rowan growled, growing visibility frustrated. “She was all that I knew,” he spat, “I thought all Queens were like her. By the time I knew better I was already her blood sworn and thought there was no way out.”

Sending a questioning glance at Rhys and Cassian I asked “I have not heard of this term before. What is a blood sworn?”

Growling under his breath, “It is a fae custom from my world where a warrior swears his life to his monarch for entirety. It is a position of high honor but in exchange the monarch can demand their blood sworn to do whatever they want.”

Understanding lit Rhys gaze. “She commanded you train Aelin as her bloodsworn. If Maeve is what you say then you would have wanted to keep her far from your queen, even if that meant pushing her away when you longed to draw her close.”

In an instant Rowan was at Rhys’s throat snarling “You know nothing of me and my -“ he cut himself off and I sent a sharp gaze towards my brothers. “My fire heart,” he finished brokenly, stepping away.

My heart beat beneath my ribs as my mind supplied what my soul refused to accept. She couldn’t be Rowan’s, she couldn’t. Because every primal instinct within me was screaming that she was mine. But how was that possible, fierce as she was if she was nothing but human...

I reached out to my brother in my mind. _Rhys. Is there a chance she is something other than what she appears? We both know what he wanted to say but if she is a human how is that possible?_

_Stranger things have happened, Az. But I agree, it seems more and more unlikely that Aelin is only human. I am sure that there are more secrets we will have to wait to be revealed._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Rhysand**

After a few more hours of talking in circles with the infuriating male, I decided it was best for us all to get some rest. Rowan demanded a room as close to Aelin as possible, so we were all in the same wing of The House of Winds. I growled under my breath just thinking about the male. The most infuriating aspect was that under different circumstances, I would have liked Rowan. Clearly an accomplished warrior not at all intimidated by my power. In fact I suspected we were startlingly close in raw power. He had a dry sense of humor and was clearly deeply devoted and loyal to those he called his own. It just so happened that he was attempting to claim Aelin, the female who had captured a piece of me the moment I locked gazes with her enchanting eyes.

He clearly thought they were mates but there was a painful history written into their interactions. The hurt in her gaze and stance whenever he got close to her made me want to rip his rutting throat out with my teeth. There was so much that I was missing - from how a powerful fae could mate with a human to why exactly he had been training her. I knew I had to be patient. Females like Aelin did not trust easy, and for good reason. Yet I could not let it go. I had been pacing in my rooms for hours when I felt the first trickle of terror through the bond.

My eyes had snapped up into the direction of her rooms when I heard her scream. A blood curdling scream filled with fear so potent it made my incisors ache. Before I knew it I was across the halls in Aelin’s room. I saw Azriel step out of the shadows as Cassian and Rowan stormed in right behind me. Aelin thrashed on the bed - in the throes of some horrific nightmare. I stuttered. What in her past could have caused a reaction this horrific? Rowan shoved me out of the way and I growled loudly. He paid my no heed as approached her and muttered softly. “Shh Fireheart it is ok. You are free, you are free.” She murmured painfully as he continued to croon to her, “I am here, I will never leave you again I promise.” Cassian and I edged closer in an attempt to sooth her. Muttering nonsense under our breath in an attempt to calm her.

Suddenly power pulsed from her - so fierce it knocked the air from my lungs. “Shit.” Rowan was agitated. Turning to me with wild eyes he practically begged, “You can move us right? You need to take us to an isolated area or she will burn this house to the ground.” Another pulse of power emanated through the room, somehow even stronger. The pure terror in his eyes reached into my soul and without thinking I winnowed us to an abandoned war camp deep in the Illyrian Mountains.

Still speaking softly to Aelin, Rowan knelt down beside her in the deep snow - which had begun to melt around her as she thrashed, still deep asleep. Cassian and Azriel appeared with an alarmed Mor. Rowan turned to us with wild eyes, “You either need to leave or shield yourselves as much as you can manage,” he uttered out. “She will never forgive herself if she harms you.”

“What are you talking about,” Cassian demanded harshly. “How on earth would she harm us, she is asleep. She is asleep and terrified and you will not let us help her!”

Rowan turned his hard eyes upon Cassian and growled “Do not say I didn’t warn you.”

Another pulse of power, stronger still, and I commanded “Shield. Azriel, Cassian, Mor shield and put everything you have into it.”

It was not a moment too soon, because a split second later there was a bright flash and wildfire erupted from where Aelin lay. Wildfire so hot it was white, even through the shields we could feel the singe of heat. The fire continued to erupt for several long minutes and I felt our shields buckling. I poured every scrap of strength I had into those shields and they were still seconds from collapsing when the fire slowly began to wane. It receded back into Aelin who stood, unharmed, next to Rowan who was speaking softly to her. She was glowing so bright that it hurt to look at her, but when I did - I gasped. I felt the shock from my surrounding court as I took in the devastating beauty before me. Absolute perfection stared at me through turquoise eyes rimmed with gold, I felt a jolt directly to my heart as I perused her high cheekbones and plump lips. Flowing golden hair that seemed to have a light from within was tucked behind slender, delicately arched ears. Her entire body glowed like a lit ember. Immortal grace emanated from her being. Fae, Aelin was fae.

Smiling sheepishly, the female shrugged “Surprise?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Aelin**

I had certainly not meant to release my power and shift, but as I stood in the cold mountains I could not say I was not relieved. The change in my power level had been pushing at my boundaries since landing in this strange world, and the stress of finding Rowan here had only exacerbated it. How this male could still impact me on such a level when I knew I meant nothing to him hurt more than I could ever imagine. I looked around the shocked gazes of the night court and cringed a little internally. Not that they could know I was ever in doubt. But I knew that this was the end of any attempt at burgeoning friendship, my heart jolted in pain at that. Like all the others they would be terrified of my power and see me as only a threat - or a weapon. Even Rowan, the one person who I thought understood me, didn’t truly see me as a person. Sure, he stood at my side now, hackles basically raised and ready to fight, but I knew that was only because his beloved queen wanted me alive.

After a few moments of silence, Rhysand choked out “I thought you were human?”

“I am. But I am also fae,” I explained. “In my world fae have two forms. Gesturing to Rowan I said, “Rowan is a hawk and a fae. As a demi fae I am both fae and human.”

Azriel, ever observant asked, “If you had all this power the whole time, why did you not burn us to a crisp at the beginning?”

I cringed, and my jaw tightened. “I may be an assassin,” I spit, “but I am not one to kill without fully evaluating the situation. I did not wake in chains so there was potential that you were all innocent to my world.” Rowan snarled at my veiled insinuation at Endovier. I rolled my eyes. “I’d say I apologize for the deception but frankly what did you expect?”

Surprisingly, Cassian burst out laughing. “She’s got us there. Who among us wouldn’t try to manipulate a potential hostage situation to our own advantage?” The rest of the night court grumbled, agreeing grudgingly. I didn’t know what to do. This is not how I expected the confrontation to go.

Determined to get back on solid footing, I allowed my false bravado to sweep out. Staring at my nails, I allowed me eyes to narrow and sweep out at the court. “I will warn you. Any attempt to capture me will not go according to plan. I promise you I speak the truth when I tell you that you have not glimpsed a fraction of my power. I encourage you to tread carefully.” I felt fire burn in my gaze as Rowan shifted into a fighting stance. Apparently Maeve still wanted me enough that he was forced to defend me here.

Confusion lit behind Mor’s gaze as she stepped forward hesitantly. “Cel-Aelin what are you talking about? Why would we try to capture you?”

Why? I snarled, angry now, “I know what I am. I know my only worth is that of a weapon, but I promise I will no longer be so easily wielded.” I felt Rowan flinch beside me but ignored him. We both knew it was the truth. Teeth barred I watched as sadness appeared in the eyes of the night court.

Rhysand stepped past Mor, a confusing medley of pain, understanding and acceptance in his eyes. “I swear as High Lord of the Night Court that me and my own will neither attempt to capture you or use you as a weapon. I will honor the deal to help you return to your world and swear upon my family that you will always remain free in my court.”

Well, then. I nodded sharply, not trusting my voice in this moment. Rowan relaxed minutely next to me and murmured, “Have you released enough power?” At my nod he cleared his throat and projected, “Perhaps we should return to the house. It may be the time to share additional information.”

**Rhysand**

We winnowed back to the House of Wind, and I had refreshments appear, making sure to include sweets and cake for Aelin. Aelin smiled wryly at me when the chocolate hazelnut cake appeared in front of her, and I smirked when Rowan narrowed his eyes at our exchange.

Clearing her throat, Aelin said, “You may as well get Amren, I doubt I’ll want to repeat this conversation, and I’m sure she’ll have something obnoxious to add.”

Amren, appearing out of nowhere, chuckled. “How you know me so well Firebringer.” Aelin snarled half heartedly. “I see my little push to expose your power went swimmingly.”

Cassian sucked in a sharp breathe “Seriously, Amren? That was you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, how else were we going to get this alliance moving in a timely manner?”

Aelin growled at her “Yes of course, let’s put innocent people at risk for the sake of the timeline. You’re just like your sister aren’t you.” I never thought I would hear the day my court was called innocent. But looking around I could see the rest of the court was still as lost as I was.

Amren paused, more serious than I had ever seen her. Locking eyes with Aelin she shared, “I know that trust does not come easily to you, Aelin, and for good reason.” She glanced quickly at Rowan and both he and Aelin growled. How she and Amren could go toe to toe made even more sense after the glimpse of her immense power. “Because of this, I will share something, Nameless. You were not the first price.” Confusion bloomed as I watched Aelin completely shut down any and all emotion on her face.Even Rowan looked lost, staring at the young Queen as if he wanted to rip her secrets directly from her head. “I do not condone the actions of my siblings. And neither does Mala.” Aelin’s eyes widened imperceptibly and Rowan looked up at Amren in shock. “I did not know this when you first arrived, but Mala sent you here, to me and my court, in an attempt to change your fate. You will not believe this now, but you have important allies here.”

“And what, I’m just supposed to spill all my deep dark secrets in the hope that it will change?” Aelin snarked “I already know my path Diana. Why do you think I was at Mistward to begin with?” She laughed darkly. “Nothing will change that and I refuse to allow another to suffer again in my place.” I shook internally at the devastating grief in her eyes. Again I wondered what exactly this young female had been through in her short life.

Amren replied in the softest, most gentle voice I had ever heard from her. “Not everything, Elentyia, but give them something and I promise it will not be for nothing.” I narrowed my eyes as both Aelin and Rowan stiffened at the name. Just how many names and titles did this girl have?

Aelin’s closed her eyes and tilted her head back, seemingly grappling with her thoughts. Without consciously thinking, I sent a wave a reassurance down the bond and smiled when she relaxed minutely. I felt sharp gazes from my brothers and Rowan but refused to look away from Aelin.

She laughed humorlessly. “Well, I suppose since I’m already here....it all started with a young princess who loved her kingdom very much.”

As Aelin told her story, I felt shock settle heavily among my court. The only ones who were not surprised were Amren and Rowan. It appeared that even though they were not on good terms, the male knew the bare bones of her past. And that is all we were getting, I was sure of it. Even then, her past was as remarkable as it was horrific. To go from a young princess whose power terrified those around her, to a famed assassin at just 17, without the use of her magic. Her brief mention of a year spent in slavery roused the most feral part of me to make those responsible pay. At that part Cassian stood, snarling and pacing. Aelin sat, calmly waiting for him to relax as if her stark history meant nothing to her, but I could see the shadows in her eyes. Shadows that reminded me so clearly of my time under the mountain. Yet, even then, I was a powerful fae. Aelin had been captured with nothing more than her human skin to defend her, she was astounding. Then to become the champion of a king who had destroyed her kingdom and traveled to the land of the fae to master her power. I had never dreamed of a more exceptional being.

I was starkly reminded of her words in the clearing. She had gone her whole life being taught that her only value was that of a weapon. The pain in Rowan’s eyes had been clear as day and I somehow knew that he was a part of that opinion. Narrowing my eyes at him I swore to do everything in my power to show her that her worth went far beyond what she could do. From the understanding and sorrow that emanated from my court, it was clear that the rest of my family shared my opinion.

**Azriel**

I sat, stunned, as Aelin shared an overview of her life with us. This ethereal little creature had been through more pain and suffering in her short life than some fae had in hundreds of years. And I knew just by looking at her that this was just the surface of all that she had experienced. I had never felt as intense a draw to someone before and I knew that without a doubt I would do everything in my power to see her through this pain and help her emerge victorious.

“To sum it up, currently the King of Adarlan is working with Valg forces to conquer Eirlea and enslave the people of the continent. I have vowed to save my kingdom, the kingdom of my friend and defeat them, and then I will return the gods to their home realm.” She finished. Somehow I doubted it would be that simple.

Opening my mind to Rhys I stated: _I will do everything in my power to help her, with or without your blessing._

Cassian growled his agreement and I felt waves of determination from Mor.

Rhys nodded sharply. _The Night Court is at her disposal_ , he stated mind to mind. _We will do everything we can to help her._ He seemed to hesitate and then added softly, _and remind her of her value as a person._

Relief shuddered through me as Cassian growled, _I personally volunteer to rip Rowan apart limb from limb as he clearly affirmed that ludicrous opinion in her mind._

To my surprise, even Mor snarled her agreement to that over our mental link.

Amren chuckled and told Aelin, “You appear to have won over my court. I recommend we retire for the remainder of the night and begin to plan tomorrow.”

Aelin blinked in shock before nodding. Exhaustion filled her stance as she began to move towards her rooms. Hesitantly, Rhysand softly asked “Aelin. If you pull back your mental shields slightly I can help with any nightmares.” Aelin narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly continued, “I know the exhaustion of not sleeping through the night. I swear I will not touch your mind for any other reason just - please, please let me help.” He whispered out desperately. Caution lined Aelin’s gaze as she watched him before a glimmer of understanding broke through. She nodded her acceptance and continued on, with Rowan following closely after her. I felt a growl rise in my throat as I watched him, taking a step forward before Cassian laid his hand on my arm.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, brother. I doubt she will let him get away with anything at the moment.” He chuckled darkly. Smiling grimly, I nodded my agreement.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Rowan**

I stalked after Aelin determinedly. I hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with her alone and I needed her to know that I was with her. I felt in my bones that these males wanted more from her than to help get her home. I couldn’t allow them to take my mate from me. I knew that I had failed her but I vowed to myself that it would never happen again. I knew Aelin sensed my presence and she turned, sighing, at the doorway to her room.

“What do you want Whitethorn?” She asked flatly. I flinched at the name, not buzzard, not Rowan, but Whitethorn. I never thought the day would come when I would miss the obnoxious nickname, but here we are.

“I need to talk to you,” I growled. “We are in a strange land, we need to work on getting home.”

She rolled her eyes at me. “Way ahead of you there. Don’t worry I’ll get you back to your precious Queen in one piece,” she snarled.

“She’s not - I am no longer blood sworn. It faded when I moved between worlds,” I told her quietly.

Her eyes widened for a split second before she snarked, “Although I am sure you are desperate to return and fix that egregious mistake, there is nothing that can be done at the moment and I am exhausted.”

Frustrated, I growled “That’s not what I meant Aelin, I-“

She cut me off. “Frankly I don’t care at the moment. I need to sleep before any more responsibility lands on my shoulders. Goodnight, Whitehorn.” She turned and tried to slam the door on me, but I caught the edge with my fingers before it shut.

“Can I-“ I hesitated, hating how desperate I sounded. I cleared my throat. “As I am still in charge of you, I will stay with you to ensure your safety, just like Mistward.” There, that sounded better, right?

I barely caught it as Aelin grumbled, “Sure ensure my safety for Maeve.” I winced. Louder she said, “Do what you want, you always do.” With that she stalked off into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sighing, I prepared myself to sleep and settled into the bed. That could have gone better. I had no idea how to bridge the gap that I had created through my own stubbornness and idiocy. It clearly wasn’t the time to share what Mala had revealed. I would just have to keep my distance and prove to her that I was here for her, that I would do anything for her. Of course I would have to do it quickly enough so that none of these night court males gained an attachment. It was clear to see in the way they looked at her that they all desired her, and I had seen her gaze at them appreciatively enough, even throughout the heavy emotions of the past day. It was clear I would have to stake my claim. Even when a small part of me bitterly wondered if they weren’t better for her than I was. None of them balked at her raw display of power, where I had spent months hammering into her that it was the only worthwhile piece of her, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth. But I had been blood sworn. I couldn’t get attached. I had to try and warn her away from me. Now none of that mattered. I was free from Maeve and selfishly I was glad we had this time away from our world. It would give us time to hopefully settle into the new dynamic I was determined to create without outside threats from Maeve or Adarlan.

I was interrupted from my inner musings when Aelin entered. My thoughts froze. She was in the tinniest of nightgowns, a delicate black silk held up with two flimsy straps and lace that accentuated her deliciously curvy figure. The nightgown fell the just below her ass, exposing the gorgeously long toned lengths of her legs. Swallowing roughly I uttered out, tone gravely, “What is that?”

Smirking, Aelin raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s a nightgown Rowan, surely you’ve seen one before?”

My eyes were fixed on the tiny straps that kept the tempting garment in place. “Not like that I haven’t. Where is the rest of it?”

“This is the rest of it.” Slowly drawing her finger up her thigh to the hem of the nightgown as she came to bed. “The night court does have the most exquisite style doesn’t it?”

Forcing my eyes to the ceiling I forced out “It’s certainly different.”

Almost sounding disappointed, Aelin replied “Well at least one of us is a fan.” She turned over, mumbled a goodnight and all too quickly her breathing deepened and evened out.

30 minutes later, I was still staring at the ceiling, fists clenching the sheets and wrestling with my centuries of self control. The image of Aelin in that gods damned nightgown was going to be seared into my brain.

_Shit._

I was in such deep, unending shit.

**Aelin**

The next morning the Night Court, Rowan and I sat around the breakfast table. The Night Court took this time to fill us in on some additional information on their realm, from the High Lords to the current tension with the King of Hybern. At his mention, something niggled in the back of my mind that I promised myself I would examine later in further detail. Overall, the atmosphere was jovial and cautiously open. It seemed as though we were to truly be allies, potentially even outside of my bargain with their High Lord.

How different it was from when I incapacitated and threatened Cassian at this very table. Although looking at the trouble brimming in his eyes I could tell he had the same thoughts brewing. Except Rowan was here as well. I wish I could get control over how I felt about the male. I hated him and yet it was incredibly disappointing how he reacted to my nightgown. Sure he had seemed shocked, but apparently that had nothing to do with my rather incredible figure. Either way it was best I get over my foolish infatuation with the male. When we return home he will run back to his queen, blood sworn or not, and I will be left on my own as usual. A familiar desolation filled my being when suddenly comfort and concern was felt through my new tattoo. Snapping my eyes up I noticed Rhysand watching me and narrowed my eyes.

His eyes seemed to gleam with predatory delight under my watch, and he delicately cleared his throat. “Aelin, I have a rather strange request.” I narrowed my eyes at him and gestured for him to continue. “As we work out our next steps to get you back to your realm, I think that it would be, beneficial, to see a display of your skills.”

I rose my eyebrow at that, “Me pounding poor puppy over there into submission wasn’t enough for you?” Cassian chuckled darkly at that. Eyes glinting he said, “I’m ready for a rematch any time little warrior. I could still show you a thing or two the next time we tango.” A slight shiver came over my body as I glanced over at him, his eyes glinting dangerously at the idea of all that he could show me. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about engaging in the training ring.

Rhys interrupted and I shot Cassian a wink that had his eyes widening and heat flaring within them before turning towards the High Lord. “No, your fighting skills were quite impressive. However, as an assassin I am sure you had to be well versed in sneaking into places unseen?” I had no idea where he was going with this.

“Yes?” I answered cautiously. His eyes gleamed as he replied, “Well while we wait for Amren to advise us on what to do next, how do you feel about demonstrating that skill? I have an item that I have been missing for many years, and I believe this to be an excellent time to retrieve it.”

“And what is this item, exactly?” I drawled.

He smirked back at me. “My mother’s ring. I’m afraid it has a terrible sentimental value and it is past time that it is back in my possession,” he purred. I didn’t miss the sharp looks the rest of the night court shot his way, but there was nothing but feral amusement in his eyes. This could prove to be entertaining. I smirked back at him. “Well then I suppose it is time for a demonstration.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Aelin**

Rhys had winnowed all of us somewhere in the mountains of their world. Dressed again in their fighting leathers, I was ready for some mischief. Rhys had implanted the image of his mothers ring into my mind and pointed me towards an innocuous looking white-washed cabin in the middle of a clearing. He warned me of the need to be silent. Cassian had looked on with concern, almost as if he could stope me from continuing on this mission. Really he was adorable.

At first glance, the cabin appeared innocent, almost mortal. However, the power emanating from it was far from innocent. Rowan had taken one look at it and growled, no doubt preparing to rage against me doing anything without his approval. Without a word, I darted away, shooting a wink towards him when I turned and saw him being restrained by Cassian and Azriel. At least they seemed to have a bare minimum of trust in my abilities.

Moving as silently as the mute master himself, I approached the cabin. The small cabin stood alone, but the eerie sense of it didn’t waver - if I looked closely enough the thatching on the roof almost looked like human hair. I would not be examining that too closely. Soft sounds emanated from the figure of a young woman who sat at an ancient spinning wheel. A spinning wheel that I felt in my bones was wrong to it’s very core. The fiber she fed into it was wrong on so many levels, I was sure it was not simple wool. It was absolutely connected to whatever disgusting facet she had used to thatch her roof.

Humming emanated from her, a honeyed voice singing the ancient, horrible verses of some forgotten song. A song of family, and betrayal and filth. She wasn’t half bad, but nothing compared to the orchestras that once played in Orynth. Satisfied that she was distracted by her singing, I soundlessly crept into the cabin, not even surprised at the well oiled hinges, noticing that the door had no handle on the inside. I chuckled in my head, this was reminding me suspiciously of my encounter with Baba Yellowlegs.

Once inside, I kept to the shadows, taking in the small space absolutely cluttered with trinkets. Whoever this creature was, she was absolutely a hoarder. Perhaps she needed professional help? Allowing my senses out to play a little more, I narrowed in on the feel and scent of Rhysand, assuming that his mother’s ring would have a similar sense. For several long moments I didn’t sense anything until, right there. Sidling up to the shelf, I easily lifted the ring alongside a few other items, just for fun.

Just then I tracked that the woman had stopped her singing. Turning, the woman, oh gods not a woman, she had the face of a shriveled hag and the rotted black pits where her eyes should have been assured me that she could not see me. She sniffed wildly. “Who are is in my house? - You are not of this world.” Her voice was shockingly lovely when compared to the hideous visage of her face. Refusing to answer I silently made my way towards the door. “No matter, it has been a long time since I dined on cuisine this exotic.” She smiled, her face was gray, rotted flesh, so at odds with her lusciously long dark hair and youthful figure. Her wide mouth was full of grotesque, rotted teeth. She whirled and hit some lever that had the cabin locking up tight. Internally, I sighed. Of course she had to make this end badly.

For her, that is.

Before she could utter another word, I had daggers flying towards her, pinning her to the wall. I could always kill her, but I felt that tugging in my soul that she might be necessary later along my path. She snarled wildly, shrieking at me about how she would not let a thief walk free while looking to get free herself. I bowed mockingly, and since she couldn’t see me I added a sarcastic, “Nice doing business with you.” Turning, I observed the steel covering all possible exits. With a firm grip on my power, I sent a stream of wildfire into the door and sauntered out casually. For good measure, I lit the thatch of her roof, and gross, the burning smell affirmed that it was human hair used to thatch her home.

All too casually, I sashayed over to the night court. Dropping the ring into Rhys’s hand I smirked. “I thought this was meant to be a demonstration? That was like taking candy from a baby.”

**Cassian**

I gaped. I couldn’t help it. Had she actually said that stealing from The Weaver of The Woods was like taking candy from a baby? I couldn’t stop the loud laugh that I let out. “Only you would say that, little warrior. That creature you just stole from is one of the most feared primordial creatures in our world.” I had no doubt that she would be fine, especially with the rest of us here for backup, but still.

She just quirked an eyebrow and winked at me, “If she is one of the most feared creatures of your realm, maybe that explains why I was able to best it’s strongest warrior without breaking a sweat.” It’s official, I wanted this woman to own me in all the worst ways. I didn’t even care that she could overpower me, I wanted to battle with her sharp wit, watch her fall apart beneath me, and keep that mischievous, intelligent gaze of hers challenging me for the rest of my life. My thoughts of exactly what I could do to wipe that sexy little smirk off her stunning face were interrupted when Rowan lunged at Rhysand.

She turned sharply towards them, and in a moment was in-between the snarling fae and my High Lord. Az and I were immediately on edge, ready to jump in at any moment. “What the hell, Buzzard, calm down.” He snarled viciously, not taking his eyes of Rhys. “He put you in danger, Aelin. You could have been hurt.” She merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Relax, Buzzard. He’s already seen me fight, he knew I wouldn’t be in any danger. Plus all of you idiots were right here.” He slowly calmed himself, still vibrating with rage but subtly breathing in her scent as if he was reassuring himself that she was still there. “Really it’s no worse to when you made me fight the barrow-wight or chained Luca to the frozen lake with the giant monster underneath,” She challenged. Now those sounded like interesting stories. She stared him down as he grumbled about how that was different and he didn’t know about the lake monster. She merely raised her eyebrow and maintained eye contact until he was forced to look away.

Azriel cleared his throat softly, “Perhaps we would like to return to the house and out of reach of the Weaver?” Nodding, Rhys and Mor quickly winnowed us back to the house. We appeared back in the living area and I noted quickly that Amren was waiting on us. She quirked her eyebrow as we entered the living area before turning her unnerving gaze to Rhys. “You need to take her to the Bone Carver,” she said calmly.

I flinched. Not because I didn’t think that Aelin could handle it, but none of us enjoyed our visits to the prison, and after hearing about Aelin’s time as a slave in the mines of her world - a fact that still made my blood boil - I was sure she would not particularly like the prison set within the mountain. However, Aelin nodded at whatever she saw on Amren’s face, and Rhys calmly asked, “When?”

“Now,” Amren replied, “If Nameless over there wants to change fate, we don’t have the luxury of time.” I was surprised to see an almost imperceptible flinch cross Aelin’s face. Typically she wasn’t at all phased by Amren, however any time Amren used that name, it seemed to affect her more deeply. This time she simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Rhys to winnow them away. I narrowed my eyes in contemplation as they disappeared. There was something about what Amren called her this time that bothered her more than the others, and I was determined to figure out why.

As I typically did, my next thoughts were said aloud, “Just how many names does Aelin have? There has to be a limit at some point.” The remaining group chuckled, and I even got a small smirk out of Rowan as he drily stated, “You have no idea.”

At his statement, I turned to face him more fully. “Actually, Rowan, with Aelin gone for the time being I think this is an excellent opportunity for us to have a little chat,” I smirked, letting my arrogance bleed into my words. He narrowed his eyes at me, inclining his head slightly as a gesture to continue. I’m sure he had some idea what I was about to say but in my opinion it was past time to clear up a few things. Ignoring Mor’s grumbling about idiotic fae bastards, I continued, “Now I’m not sure what you think your relationship is with Aelin besides being her trainer -“

He cut me off with a sharp, “Our relationship is not any of your business.” He glared at me as I smirked.

“Uh uh, I wasn’t finished speaking Rowan,” I tutted at him. I saw Azriel roll his eyes at me but also knew that he would back me in what I was about to say next. “As I was saying, I’m not sure how you perceive your relationship with her, but from what I have observed, she perceives it quite differently.” I raised my eyebrow as he gritted his teeth, clearly not wanting to concede my point.

He gritted out, “That is for us to determine, which we will continue to do when we return to our world, together.” His eyes gleamed with triumph at that little statement, and now I was the one gritting my teeth.

Refusing to concede that point, because at this point I couldn’t imagine a world without Aelin, I continued, “Nevertheless, as we are to be allies, we should be able to have open and honest communication.” At that even Azriel scoffed. Alright maybe I was laying it on a bit thick, but who could blame me? This was the most fun I’d had in days, besides fighting with Aelin. “I just figured I would let you know that I noticed a bit of unresolved tension in Aelin when we were sparring the other day, and I promise you I’ll be offering up myself as a solution to that little issue.” I winked at him and my dirty smirk widened into a full grin as a vicious snarl ripped free of Rowan’s lips. He tensed as if having to physically stop himself from attacking me.

“Ignoring Cassian’s rather inelegant statement,” Azriel added in. I scoffed at that, inelegant? It was a perfectly elegant way to tell Rowan that I would be pursuing Aelin and that I would not bow to his silent threats and claiming. “I do think it pertinent to share that obviously Cassian, as well as myself and Rhysand are interested in Aelin romantically and will be pursuing her.”

At that Rowan growled and stepped forward, “I don’t care what you think you see, but you will stay away from her. Aelin is my -“ At that he cut himself off, however I was ready for all cards to be on the table.

I smirked at him, “Mate?” His eyes shot to mine. “Don’t look so shocked, it’s obvious and at this point quite rude that you think we don’t know. However, she clearly doesn’t and in full transparency my connection with her is not dimming. So you do what you have to do to win her, and we’ll do what we have to do. After all, it should be the ladies choice shouldn’t it?” At this he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and I smirked at the physical representation of his anger even as I felt the temperature of the room dip to dangerously low levels. I didn’t care, as long as he knew the score then my job here was done. We will have to tell Rhys when he gets back, but in all honestly I expect that he anticipated this little conversation. I smirked, “May the best man win. In any case, how about some sparring? We will all have to stay in top shape if we are to win the lady.” I winked as Rowan let out a low snarl and Az huffed in annoyance.

Turning towards the training ring, I caught sight of Amren smirking. At my raised eyebrow, she simply said, “You’re all idiots. I can’t wait to watch her destroy you when she sees you fighting.” At that I laughed, what else would be prize enough to end beating up on Rowan than her delightful little hands on my body?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Rhysand**

I winnowed Aelin away to the prison, and we appeared on the rocky outcropping ahead of the gates. The immense mountain rose before us, dwarfing Aelin’s slim frame. Her eyes were focused on the mountain with a steely gaze of determination. I cleared my throat as her eyes focused on mine. “This is the Prison, it holds some of our world’s most dangerous criminals within the mountain. We can’t winnow directly inside, but once we enter we can leave at any time you want. We won’t be trapped, and we won’t see anyone else besides the Bone Carver. The guards inhabit the walls themselves.” She nodded tersely. I hated having to bring her here after learning of her time in the mines, but the Bone Carver could have vital information for her.

As we approached the gates, I filled Aelin in on the additional details of the Bone Carver, how he would appear, how to interact with him and more. Typically I was very concerned when speaking to the Bone Carver, but I was almost giddy to see him interact with Aelin. She could talk circles around everyone, and had an incredibly sharp mind. The Bone Carver may not be the one walking away from this conversation victorious.

Right before we entered the wards of the Prison, Mor reached out mentally _Please hurry up at the Prison. Cassian has decided now is an excellent time to share all of your intentions regarding the Queen with Rowan and now they are heading to the training ring. I would expect complete bedlam when you return._

I chuckled at that. I had caught the gleam in Cassian’s eyes as we had winnowed away and was not surprised that he had taken the time to inform the other Fae male of his thoughts, especially since my bothers and I had discussed our intentions the night before. This powerhouse of a female had ensnared all of us, and I think she would find we were not that easy to shake. Surprisingly, knowing my brothers and even Rowan wanted a piece of Aelin didn’t fill me with jealousy. It’s like my primal self understood the absolute rarity and brilliance of this woman. If I were entrusted with even a small part of her heart, I would guard it more fiercely than all the treasures in the realm.

During my musings, we had arrived at the elaborately carved doors to The Bone Carver’s cell. I turned to Aelin, who nodded with determination. Sliding into my irreverent high lord mask, I sauntered into the cell. A small girl looked back at me, the sinister expression of the Bone Carver unsettling on her delicate features. Blond hair cascaded over an adorable face, but her violet eyes burned with the knowledge of a being who had been alive before the establishment of Prythian. I heard a sharp inhale come from Aelin as she entered the cell behind me. I turned my sharp gaze to her, but she had already mastered her features. Her true thoughts were now hidden behind her cocky and arrogant assassins mask. Turning back to the small child, I tossed him a bone fragment. Nodding towards it, “A piece of rib bone from Amarantha after I tore out her heart.”

The carver greedily examined the bone and turned towards Aelin, “Such an illustrious guest you bring me, High Lord. A World Walker. Our realm has not seen the likes of you in a millennia.”

Aelin quirked her eyebrow at that, “And what do you know of other worlds, Carver?” Her refusal to be impressed or cowed by such a primordial being floored me.

“More than you would think, World Welder.” I quirked my eyebrow at that, more titles would be forthcoming, it seemed. “The real question is if you shall reunite Eirlea and Prythian, as the whispers of the worlds suggest.”

Aelin hummed, “So our worlds were once one. Interesting, but forgive me if I fail to see the pertinence of that at the moment.” I couldn’t help that my heart jumped at that. If our worlds were meant to be one, that meant there was a real possibility of keeping Aelin in our lives. Hope and longing filtered through my chest as I kept my expression carefully blank.

The Carver grinned cruelly, “Oh? Well perhaps you will find it pertinent to know that the enemy you and the High Lord prepare to fight are one and the same.”

“You mean that the King of Hybern is a valg? I had already assumed, but thanks for the confirmation,” Aelin smirked. At that statement, I gaped slightly, I couldn’t help it. I know we had briefly told her about the conflict, but not in enough detail where she could have made a deduction like that. She winked at me, “I have my ways.”

The Carver seemed to grow more incensed at her utter disregard. He practically hissed, “High Lord, how about you kindly step outside my cell. The World Welder and I need to have a private discussion, and some of us still have a sense of respect.” I glanced at Aelin, who nodded while keeping her gaze pinned to Carver. Knowing she could handle herself, I exited the cell, while wishing with all of my being that I could stay for the remainder of the meeting. The Bone Carver didn’t have an ounce of respect in his being, so I was sure that was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Aelin**

I heard Rhysand leave, but kept my gaze pinned to the Bone Carver, who had appeared to me as Sam of all people. When I entered the cell I felt my heart break at the cruel impersonation of the boy who had loved me and died for me, despite all of my faults. I refused to let my weakness show as I cocked my head,“Interesting that you speak of respect when you showed me to ultimate disrespect in your appearance.”

A cruel grin, that had no place on my Sam’s face, spread as he replied, “Well it certainly got your attention, which was the ultimate goal. Now listen girl, I would not be telling you any of this but Mala herself petitioned me to bring you up to speed.” I narrowed my eyes at that, Mala certainly was involving herself more than I anticipated. “The Valg are a plague on our worlds, and the reason that Eirlea and Prythian are no longer connected. If you want a chance to change your fate as Nameless, you need to work with your mates in order to defeat the Valg and reunite the worlds. Tell the High Lord you’ll need the book of breathings.”

My mind shut down. I must have misheard him. My face betrayed absolutely no emotion when I asked, “Did you just say mates? In the plural form?”

Sam’s ever familiar smirk spread across the carver’s vision of him when he said, “You haven’t felt it then? My, my, you must have really been broken. Yes, World Welder. The Gods have given you four mates, and lucky you, you’ve already met them.”

“Who,” I gritted out. 

The smirk widened into a full on grin. “Rowan. Rhysand. Azriel. Cassian.” My mind whirled as I tried to dissect this information. Yes, I had felt a connection to all of them but this was beyond anything that I could have imagined. I barely kept track of the rest of the conversation as I tried to absorb this revelation. When I was certain I had all the information he was willing to share with me, I ended our little game.

I headed towards the doors of his cell. Pausing at the entrance, I turned towards the Bone Carver, allowing the full force of my flames to be visible in my eyes. “One last thing, Carver. If you ever take this form in front of me again, it will be the last thing you ever do. That is a promise.” I was rewarded by the paling of his face, and a glint of true fear shining in his gaze.

Smirking internally, I left the cell and nodded to Rhysand as we began to exit the Prison. My mind was spinning with all the information that the Bone Carver had shared. Obviously I would have to share the information regarding the Valg and the worlds, but the more I thought about it, the more I was determined to ignore the…additional information that was shared. If Rowan was truly my mate, that was clear evidence that a mate bond did not guarantee love. Knowing my own predilection for pushing people away, it was better for everyone if they didn’t know we were supposedly mates. I would not force anyone to tie themselves to me out of some false sense of duty. Even with all the recent changes, I still wasn’t convinced that this wouldn’t end with my death, and there was no way I would drag anyone else with me.

Before I knew it, we had exited the main gates of the prison, and I felt Rhys’s sharp gaze. I glanced towards him, concern evident in his gaze. “We will discuss it with the rest of your court, but it seems we have some work to do High Lord.” Taking stock of my face, I made sure that no emotions were visible. With a slow nod, he captured my arm and winnowed us to the training ring at the House of Wind.

We appeared in the training area atop the House of Wind to pure chaos. Rowan was attacking Azriel and Cassian in the sparring ring, with much more ferocity than appropriate. Az and Cass returned his attacks with just as much fervor, and the ring was full of flashes of ice and blue and red power. Mor stood to the side near where we had appeared, looking unimpressed. Turning to me, she rolled her eyes and explained, “The children didn’t know how to properly express their emotions, so they decided to fight it out like toddlers fighting over their favorite toy.”

I decided to ignore the flutter that interesting statement ignited in my chest, and snorted at Mor, rolling my eyes. I liked the female, I decided, the males certainly were behaving like children.I squared my shoulders, cracked my neck and moved towards the ring.


End file.
